when snow will fall on winter nights
by Dianzu
Summary: "Bahkan saat salju turun di musim dingin, kamu enggan menatap mataku." [oneshot; vkook / bts]


_**Disclaimer: **seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk senang-senang_

**_Main pair:_** _Taehyung x Jungkook_

_Selamat membaca..._

_._

[**when snow will fall on winter nights**]

"_Bahkan__ saat salju turun di musim dingin, kamu enggan menatap mataku_."

.

Pria itu. Si gigi kelinci. Bahkan enggan menatap jika ada Taehyung.

Taehyung sudah berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Tapi tetap saja—nihil. Jungkook tidak akan (ah, tidak akan pernah) menatap ke arahnya. Taehyung berusaha intropeksi diri—apa ada yang salah dari penampilannya? Apa wajahnya mirip si buruk rupa dari gua hantu? Padahal, kalau dilihat-lihat, Taehyung tidak jelek-jelek amat (ah, yang macam ini dibilang jelek?). Dia tampan, rupawan, pintar, dan kaya. Tapi, kenapa pria gembul itu tidak pernah menengok tatkala dirinya menyapa?

"Mungkin, karena kamu bau."

_Sialan. _Taehyung hanya menatap datar ketika Jimin tertawa keras melihat ekspresinya.

Taehyung kembali terdiam. Serius, apa dia punya salah pada Jungkook hingga pria manis itu menaruh dendam terselubung padanya? Taehyung berusaha mengingat. Tidak, bahkan mereka tidak pernah sekadar berbincang. Taehyung ingin mengajak Jungkook berbincang; tentang tanaman, tentang rasa kopi hitam yang begitu pahit, tentang anjingnya yang kini senang sekali buang kotoran di atas ranjang, dan tentang bagaimana baunya kentut Jimin ketika pria itu habis makan daging. Ya, percakapan ringan dengan selingan minum teh hangat. Taehyung suka meminum teh—barangkali Jungkook pun juga menyukainya.

Tapi apalah daya—boro-boro minum teh bersama, disapa saja tidak pernah menyahut.

"Mungkin, karena wajahmu mirip om-om pedofil, maka dari itu Jungkook takut."

Kali ini, Jimin memang benar-benar _sialan._

Taehyung menatap ke luar jendela. Langit begitu gelap—sekarang sudah musim dingin, barangkali salju akan mulai turun, "Aku duluan." Taehyung pamit pergi.

Jimin menaikkan alisnya sebelah, "Tumben sekali."

"Aku takut anjingku buang kotoran lagi di atas ranjang." ucap Taehyung. Jimin mengangguk mengerti.

Pintu kafe terbuka, Taehyung melangkahkan kaki ke luar. Merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri kedinginan. Padahal dia sudah memakai mantel serta syal yang tebal. Jalanan terlihat biasa (tidak ramai, tapi tidak sepi juga). Taehyung masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya berbincang dengan Jungkook. Menyapanya? Tapi takut tidak dibalas. Mengejarnya? Sepertinya Jungkook akan kabur. Taehyung mulai frustasi, tetapi tidak sampai bunuh diri. Hanya frustasi saja.

_Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba._

Ah, mata Taehyung mulai berbinar. Di depannya ada sosok pria yang beberapa minggu ini selalu menghantui dirinya. Dia Jeon Jungkook; pria manis yang tak pernah ingin menatap dirinya. Taehyung dilanda kebingungan. Sapa atau tidak? Dilihat-lihat, Jungkook nampak sedang mengusap kedua telapak tangan. Apa dia kedinginan? Oh, astaga wajah putihnya terlihat memerah.

Taehyung tidak tinggal diam. Dia berjalan mendekati Jungkook. Tidak memikirkan apa risikonya jika salah-salah Jungkook akan lari terbirit-birit ketika melihat dirinya—oh, kejadian ini terjadi ketika seminggu yang lalu. Jungkook yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil membawa setumpuk buku harus lari terbirit-birit ketika melihat siluet seorang Kim Taehyung berjalan mendekatinya. Seperti dikejar-kejar setan. Taehyung jadi merasa dirinya mirip dengan setan. Tapi Jimin memang merasa Taehyung mirip setan.

"Pakai ini." Taehyung dengan berani memberikan sarung tangannya pada Jungkook, membuat pria gembul itu menoleh.

Matanya membulat. Taehyung gemas sendiri.

Lagi-lagi, Jungkook menunduk—mengalihkan pandang agar tidak bertatap mata dengan Taehyung.

"Hei, ada apa?"

Jungkook tak menjawab. Ia berjalan maju menyebrangi jalan. Taehyung mengekori dari belakang, "Jungkook-_ssi_. Apa aku punya salah padamu?"

Taehyung berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jungkook. Tapi pria itu berjalan begitu cepat. Taehyung lelah, rasanya ia sudah terlalu tua untuk berjalan dengan cepat, "Jeon Jungkook."

Perlahan, langkahnya berhenti. Jungkook berhenti. Taehyung merasa lega. Walau pria itu masih membelakanginya, setidaknya Jungkook berhenti. Taehyung tidak berucap apa-apa, membuat semuanya menjadi hening. Dan perlahan, salju pun turun. Membasahi keduanya. Mobil-mobil melintas di jalan nampak segera ingin pulang ke rumah—ingin menikmati turunnya salju dengan kehangatan. Toko di trotoar pun mulai gulung tikar—mereka juga ingin merasakan dinginnya salju bersama keluarga. Tapi, dua pemuda ini masih betah pada posisi awal; yang satu membelakangi, yang satu lagi menatap punggung sang lawan bicara.

"Kenapa memanggilku?"

"Kenapa selalu menghindar dariku?"

Jungkook bertanya. Taehyung balik bertanya. Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Salju semakin deras turun. Terasa seperti ingin mengajak baku hantam.

"Bahkan saat salju turun di musim dingin, kamu enggan menatap mataku." lagi-lagi Taehyung berucap. Membuat kedua bola mata Jungkook membulat jika diperhatikan.

Pada akhirnya, si pria kelinci mengalah. Ia membalikkan tubuh—menatap bagaimana tampannya seorang Kim Taehyung ketika tertimpa beberapa bulir salju. Jungkook menatap sejenak, lalu kembali menunduk. Taehyung sedikit gemas, "Tatap aku. Tidak sopan jika sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, kamu malah menunduk."

Jungkook kembali menatap. Taehyung semakin mendekat—membuat tubuh berisi Jungkook panas dingin. Di sini dingin, tapi dahi mulusnya mengeluarkan keringat. Taehyung kini benar-benar tepat berada di hadapannya. Taehyung dapat melihat bagaimana gugupnya Jungkook sekarang—tunggu, ada apa ini?

"Jungkook-_ssi_... dahimu berkeringat."

"Aku habis olahraga."

Olahraga apanya? Taehyung jelas-jelas lihat jika Jungkook baru saja keluar dari toko roti. Apa di dalam toko roti menyediakan peralatan olahraga?

"Kenapa selalu menghindar ketika ada aku?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Ia masih ragu-ragu, "Ah... itu..."

Taehyung baru menyadari, pria di hadapannya lebih pendek beberapa senti. Jungkook masih gugup.

"Entahlah. Setiap ada kamu, jantungku bekerja lebih cepat. Saraf simpatis pada jantungku bekerja lebih keras ketika kamu ada."

Taehyung terdiam. Jungkook kembali menunduk. Tanpa disadari, bukankah Jungkook sedang menyatakan perasaannya?

"B—begitu?" ucap Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk sembari menunduk. Lagi-lagi tak berani menatap mata tajam Taehyung.

Perlahan, Taehyung terkekeh. Mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Jungkook. Ah, rambutnya begitu lembut—selembut kain sutra. Tidak seperti rambut Jimin yang kasar macam sapu ijuk. Sudahlah kasar, baunya juga seperti tahi kuda. Terkadang Taehyung heran sendiri dengan Jimin. Apa pria itu tidak pernah keramas di rumah? Oh, atau bahkan Jimin tidak memiliki uang untuk sekadar membeli sampo?

Jungkook yang merasakan telapak tangan Taehyung mengusap rambutnya pun semakin kejang-kejang, "T—taehyung-_ssi._"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung mendengar Jungkook memanggil namanya, "Panggil saja Taehyung."

Jungkook sedikit mengangguk, "Baik. Taehyung."

"Jangan menghindar lagi." Taehyung berucap sembari tersenyum. Jungkook tersipu.

"I—iya."

Keduanya berdiri di trotoar jalan. Salju kian semakin menghujani kota Seoul dengan udara dingin dan setumpuk es putih. Namun dua pria itu enggan beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Masih menikmati bagaimana indahnya rupa masing-masing. Taehyung terpesona, Jungkook lebih terpesona. Mari kita biarkan mereka larut dalam pesona. Dan jangan ingatkan Taehyung jika anjingnya mulai membuang kotoran lagi di atas ranjang.

.

**the end**

Tangerang, 31 Mei 2019 - 06:45 AM


End file.
